Cat Problems
by Canadianheart125
Summary: In a time, before Bluestar and Pinestar, strange cats apeared from no where. The prey started to dissapear, the river started to rise. Dogs started to come and an "evil" cat wishes to desrtoy the clans. All of this because one man and his spell book.
1. Ch 1

_ A young man stands in a large room, an open book in his hands. He's wearing a black cloak, the hood pulled over his head. He stretches one hand out towards an open space on the floor and says some words from the book. Instantly, strange shapes appear on the floor, casting an eerie blue glow on him. He says the words again, louder this time. The blue turns to green, shining brighter and brighter every second. He covers his eyes in an attempt to block the blinding light. The light gets brighter still. The hooded figure steps back and trips over an object on the ground. With a loud thump, he hits the ground, sending the book somewhere into the light. In the man's view, everything shades to black as he loses consciousness. _

* * *

I'm woken up by a small breeze blowing through my hair. I don't remember being on a field. The sun shines brightly as I open my eyes. When was I outside? I start to rub my eyes, but when I raise my hand, I'm greeted with a furry blond shape. What is? I turn my hand over and the furry thing does the same. It's a paw…MY paw. I'm a cat!

I turn around frantically. Some other furry shapes are waking up a little ways away. Another blond cat blinks blue eyes at me, the familiar hair sticking up in an odd fashion. Is that Alfred? A small black and white cat with brown eyes and a stubby white tail examines it paws. Kiku? I assume the brown doglike cat is Ivan. A brown cat with a strange curl charges over to another blond cat. That must be Feli and Ludwig. Gilbert is clearly the white cat with the blood-red eyes. A gray cat with an odd hair thing in between his ears must be Yao. Francis fluffs out his yellow fur.

Suddenly, I can see a strange yellow shape. Matthew! He's here too?

"Arthur! Arthur! What's going on? Why are we cats!?" Alfred stumbles over, clearly not used to being on four legs. I move around to get used to mine too. "Like I know!"

"Hey!" a group of three or four cats are at the top of a small hill. "What are you doing on Windclan territory, you kittypets!?" I don't have any clue what he's talking about.

The large gray cat was walking towards us, followed by his other companions. Before think, as usual, Alfred blurts out, "What are you talking about, where are we?"

"You're clearly not kittypets," He sniffs Alfred. The others look at Russia with uncertainty. "And you're in Windclan territory. "

"Rockfeather, maybe we should take them to Rabbitstar." The smallest of the group speaks up. She has soft looking brown fur with a white patch on her side. The gray cat, Rockfeather, nods.

"Heatherclaw and Mossfang, go behind them. Wishingpaw, come up front with me. You guys get in between us and don't even try to run away." The three cats nod and take their positions while we all scramble to where Rockfeather told us to go. "We're taking you to our leader."


	2. Ch 2

_"I have a message for you, Duskwillow." Duskwillow turns around and sees a cat similar to his fur colors. The only noticeable difference is the other cat's fur has stars in it._

_ "Darkmoss, it's nice to see you again." The brothers greet each other happily. Suddenly, the starry cat stops and his eyes get cloudy. "One day, there will be many, prey will go, dogs will come, rivers rise," Darkmoss's voice was getting darker._

_ Duskwillow blinked his yellow eyes, absorbing this new information. "What do you mean?" _

_"One of them will look like a dog, one with a strange tail, all with weird accents. Beware these cats, for they bring greater good and greater destruction." Darkmoss began to fade to nothing. _

_"But I don't understand! Darkmoss!" _

* * *

"I-I'm Arthur, and I'm not exactly sure how we got here, sir." I slowly sit down. He looks over to a plain black cat, with the yellowest eyes ever.

"Duskwillow?" The cat referred to as Duskwillow nods his head. The leader nods back. "Runningwish, Howlingbranch, and Rosethorn, you three are to watch these cats. Take them into the unused badger hole at the end. Duskwillow and Rockfeather, to my den."

Before I can make sense of what is happening, my group and I are whisked away to a strange smelling hole in the ground.

"Get in. I need two apprentices to gather moss." The white she cat named Rosethorn gathers two smaller cats. She says something and they run off. The hole is considerably roomy and bright.

After about a half hour later, the two cats come back carrying mouthfuls of moss. Runningwish, a skinny tan cat with white paws, pushes it into the hole.

"Make your beds. When you're done, you can come out and eat." He sat down and licked a paw, swiping it over his ear. The other cat, Howlingbranch was just a brown mass, curled up asleep outside the hole.

It took forever to situate the beds, no one wanting to be beside Russia. Canada was forgotten to be included twice. "Hey, we're done!" America calls out loudly.

Rosethorn's white head peaks in." Go eat then."


	3. Ch 3

_"Rabbitstar! Rabbitstar, help!" The old leader turned around at the sound of a cat calling for him. Seeing no one, he cautiously took a few steps forward. _

_Another call, this time to his right. He picked up the pace, going at a slight jog now. Rabbitstar ran through a bush and into a clearing, freezing at what he saw. _

_A giant black dog had a small cat in his jaws. The cat was unrecognizable, being swung back and forth in the dog's jaws. Several cat eyes could be seen in bushes behind the dog. _

_Darkmoss appeared at his side, causing Rabbitstar to jump in surprise. _

_"The first will be the dogs, coming from a place far away." Darkmoss flicked his tail and the scene in front of him changed to the clan camp. "Second will be the empty moors, victim of heat." With another flick, the moor changed to water, sending Rabbitstar swirling through the flooding river. _

_Darkmoss was nowhere to be seen, but his voice rung in Rabbitstar's ears. "Third will be the river. Its life-giving water will destroy all in its way." _

_Rabbitstar flailed his paws around, trying to get to the surface to breathe. Everything started to fade into darkness, Darkmoss' voice echoing in his ears still. _

_"Rabbitstar!" He woke up to the sound of his name being called. His fur was completely dry, no sign of being drug underwater from his dream. _

_Just after he climbed onto his tall rock, Rockfeather came, being followed with some cats. The same number of cats as the eyes behind the dog._

* * *

**Japan's view**

Two cats stood at the entrance to the cats' living area we are in. As we followed Rosethorn, girl cats herded kittens into a hole in the wall. Older cats looked at us with distrust, younger ones with curiosity, and the in-between cats with a mixture of both.

"This is the fresh-kill pile. Pick what you want and eat. You can't get out of camp, no matter how hard you try." It sounded like we are their prisoners. She takes a bird and walks away.

Alfred is the first to reach the pile. "What!? No hamburgers!?" His face is mixed with disgust and shock. Arthur glares at him.

"Alfred, be polite! We don't want to be on their bad side."

After around ten minutes, everyone has some sort of food. I took a small mouse and sit down along a wall by myself.

"Hi! Are you an apprentice?" I look up and see an orange and white cat. She has bright green eyes and a curious expression.

"Err; I'm not sure what that is." She blinks and sits down, wrapping her tail around her paws.

"Really?" I nod. "Well, an apprentice is a cat who is training to be a warrior. They have to be at least six moons old. I just started my training." She adds in the last part proudly.

"Oh, l I'm not an apprentice or a warrior."

"Oh. Well you're not from around here, so that's ok. I'm Whiskerpaw, by the way. The 'paw' means I'm an apprentice. Who are you?" I make a mental note about "paw".

"My name is Kiku, or Japan."

"Why do you have two names?" She's a very nice cat, but she has a lot of questions.

"Where I come from, there are many groups of 'cats' living together. Each group has their own name, such as Japan. I represent it, but I'm not a leader."

"And the Kiku part?"

"My normal name." I take a bite out of the mouse to avoid talking anymore. It tastes a lot better than what I would have thought.

Whiskerpaw stands up and stretches. "Well nice to meet you Kiku."

The old gray cat appears on a giant rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a clan meeting." His voice echoes around the camp. Cats of all shapes and fur colors appear from everywhere and gather around the rock.

"Come on Kiku, you can sit by me." Whiskerpaw waits for me to stand up before she walks somewhere into the crowd. I follow her to a spot on the edge of the gathering cats.

"As you all know, several cats have come to our camp. My deputy, medicine cat, and I have come to a conclusion."


	4. Ch 4

_They must leave at once." Rockfeather suggested to his leader. "They are just worthless kittypets." _

_"I think it might be better if they leave too. The-"Rabbitstar was cut off mid-sentence by an angry hiss from Duskwillow. _

_"I just told you, they have to stay! Starclan has sent me many messages about them. If they leave too soon, the whole forest will be corrupted!" The medicine cat lashed his tail. _

_Rabbitstar thought for a moment, the short-tempered cat was never wrong. "What do you know about these cats, Duskwillow?" _

_"They all come from different places, like clans, but different. None of them know anything about the warrior code or clan life. They're all very close friends. I know a little about where a few of them from, but not much. The giant one comes from a very cold and snowy place. The small black one is older than an apprentice, and he comes from where the sun rises. The one that none notices is from a place with lots of Maple trees." He described to him a little about each cat. Duskwillow wrapped his tail around his paws. _

_"What do you think Rockfeather?" The deputy was silent, listening to the medicine cat. Rabbitstar turned his gaze to him. _

_"I still think they should leave, but I can't argue with Starclan." _

_Rabbitstar nodded and left his den._

* * *

**Canada's view**

"They will stay until further notice." Yowls of protest rose up from the cats around me.

The black cat that was at the bottom of the rock suddenly stood up. "HEY! Starclan told me to let them stay. Is there anyone here who wants to argue with them or me?" He snarled and scanned the cats, which instantly quieted down.

"Thank you, Duskwillow. I will give each cat a warrior name. Then I will assign each cat a warrior to be like their mentor. I will put two or three of the cats and their warriors into a group. It may be easier to train them that way. A group leader will be assigned. I take all of these precautions because of the other clans. Riverclan is still charging us for stealing prey and Shadowclan seems to want to invade us. Any questions?" No one said anything and he continued.

"Good. I'm not going to use the warrior ceremony, since they are not true warriors yet." He jumped off the rock and walked over to Kiku. "You will now be known as Smallsun." He puts his head on Kiku's. 'Smallsun' was surprised by this, but stands still.

Next he goes to Germany and Italy. Feli goes first. "You will be known as Tinyclaw. And you Sharptail." He does the weird head thing to each and goes over to France, England, and America. In that order, "You will be Tallrose, Magicwhiskers, and Loudtooth." Perfect name for my brother.

Russia's next. "And you'll be Snowysoul. " China saw sitting beside him but stands up when he comes over. "You will be Longspirit. " Prussia scoots in beside me. "White one, you are now Whiteshadow." Rabbitstar puts his old, gray muzzle on top of my head. "And you will be Maplewhisper."

Suddenly, he turns away and leaps onto the large rock. "And now for the groups." The cats look up at him expectantly.

"Snowysoul, Longspirit, and Tallrose, you will be in a group together, your mentors will be, in the order I called your names, Heatherclaw, Mossfang, and Fireleaf. " The warriors go stand by their cat. "Maplewhisper, Smallsun, and Whiteshadow, with Owlflight, Runningwish with Whiskerpaw, and Rosethorn." The white cat with large and kind green eyes I noticed earlier comes to stand by me.

She puts her head on top of mine, just like Rabbitstar did. She sits down beside me and the leader continues. "Next will be Tinyclaw, Sharptail, with your mentors being Howlingbranch and Rockfeather with his apprentice Wishingpaw." The smaller group of two cats and the apprentice move to sit by my fellow countries. "And the last ones will be Magicwhiskers and Loudtooth, with Fishskip and Applenose, along with her apprentice, Stonepaw." He jumps down from the rock and wanders over to a hole in the wall. "Training starts tomorrow, night will be coming soon." And with that, he disappears into the hole.

"Go into the hole you were in first, and go to bed. We will start early tomorrow." Owlflight points to our selected hole and walks away to join some cats at the entrance to camp. Smallsun nodded slightly and Whiteshadow shrugged. We walked back to the hole together. Once we were all inside and laying down, Arthur, or Magicwhiskers, stood up.

"I've been thinking about some things. What will we say when they ask us about where we came from?" He sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. "What about…We all got caught in a storm and washed up by the river?" Yao pipes up.

"But we weren't wet, nor were we beside any river." Arthur nods and looks down.

Kiku tilted his head to the side. "What if we say we were caught in the storm and we got lost? Then if they ask further, we say that we can't remember exactly because we were traveling for so long."

Everyone blinked and nodded. "Da, I think sounds just fine." Ivan pointed out.

A peek outside showed how late it was beginning to be. The moon was hallway full and was peeking out from the tree branches. I circled my nest, which was all the way in the back, and wrapped my tail over my nose. Tomorrow would be the beginning of my new cat life.


	5. Ch 5

_He slunk through the under growth, perfectly, silently. He hated everyone and everything, seeking revenge. And he was going to get it, too._

_He shoved the rock away and the water started to trickle faster, then into a large gush. He smiled a little as he backed away, off to complete the next task. They were going to be proud of him. They were going to elect him leader. Then he could release all of his anger and be freed from the clutches of Master. _

_The thought made him fluff his fur in excitement. _This will be great!_He thought to himself. His soft little paws padded through the darkness in silence, the only sounds were the soft whisper of the wind and gurgling of the water behind him._

* * *

Prussia's view

I don't see how Smallsun and Maplewhisper can do that. They do it perfectly. But I just can't get it!

"Quit moving your tail!" Rosethorn says, putting a paw in my tail. "You'll alert all the mice in the area. You two have the Hunter's Crouch down pretty well." Smallsun and Maplewhisper are in identical crouches to Wishingpaw's.

I move around until I'm in a similar one, then look up to Rosethorn. "This better"?

"Sure. Now we can work on some fighting techniques." She stands in front of me and looks over to Owlflight, who was put in charge of group. When she nods, I smile a little. This sounds fun.

"I want to see how well you guys are without any training knowledge. Each of you will attack your mentors with no claws." Owlflight says. The three warriors stand a bit away from us and she flicks her tail, telling us to go.

Surprisingly, Maplewhisper goes first, using his strength to try and push Owlflight down. Pure hockey move there. He does hit her, sending her a few steps back. She shakes her head and easily pulls him to the ground.

Next thing I know, I'm on the ground with Rosethorns's paw on my stomach. "You were distracted, an easy target. " She smiles a little and I kick her off with my back foot.

"Nobody ever calls the Awesome Me an Easy Target!" I say and pin her down, avoiding her struggling kicks to get up.

"Well played," she says with a nod of approval. "You'll be a good fighter. A hunter, maybe not though."

I let her up and she sits down to watch the others. "You can quit when you successfully pin us down," Owlflight says through a mouth full of Maplewhisper's tail. Smallsun is flailing beneath Whiskerpaw. She's got her front paws on his back, pinning him to the ground.

After those two pinned down the warriors, we were given some free time to do whatever until dinner time. I went to find my brother, who was sitting under a tree while Tinyclaw napped a small distance away from him.

"Yo! Luddy!" I call to him and he looks over. "How did ya do? I did AWESOME of course!"

He rolls his eyes. "I did fine," he said and licked a paw, running it over an ear.

He's so boring. "You wanna go explore around the territory?" I ask him, but he shakes his head.

"We aren't allowed yet, remember? Only a few feet away from the camp."

"But it's boring just sitting here!"

"It doesn't matter. We have to follow their rules here. Go find someone else to annoy." He looks over to sleeping Feli and then me. "Shoo."

"No one tells me to shoo! I was going to leave now anyways." I walk away from my brother and into the camp.

In the corner, America is talking to England, but the Brit is always telling him to talk a little quieter. I wonder what they're talking about.

Japan is talking to that orange Apprentice. I forget her name, but that's not important. Everyone's got something to do or someone to talk to. I shall go make friends! Yes! Because, honestly, who wouldn't love to hang out with this awesome guy?

I turn around and accidentally run into a furry black shape. She squeaks a little and drops moss, scattering it all over the ground.

"Sorry," I say and help her gather it back up.

She looks at my curiously. "Aren't you Whiteshadow?" She turns her head a little to the side. She has big green eyes. She's pretty.

I nod my head and break out of that stupid trance I was in. She smiles a bit. "My name is Fishskip." With that, she picks up her moss and walks away.


	6. Ch 6

"_Hi Sirs!" the cat said, cheerfully. He was sitting on the ground in front of a large green dumpster. On top of the dumpster, three identical cats were staring down at him. The shadow from the brick building they were behind hid their bodies, only three pairs of eyes were visible. There was a pair of green, yellow, and blue eyes. _

"_Hello young one," the green-eyed cat said softly and kindly. "What can we help you with?" She scooted forward a few steps, revealing her calico colored fur. _

"_I want to be a leader, like you guys. Can you help me do that?" he asked with a tilt of his head._

_The calico chuckled. "You have to earn your way to the top here. We have a very delicate system,, and we don't want to mess it up. Maybe one day you'll get up here. But until then, you keep up the great work." She leaned her head down over the lip of the dumpster. "But I'll think you'll get here soon enough." She winked and followed her siblings off and behind the green dumpster. _

_The cat sitting now alone sighed sadly, getting up and walking back home, a plan already forming in his head. Master will help him. Surely Master will help him._

* * *

England's view

It's been an entire month now since we arrived, and in that time, I have never seen all of the cats this excited. Something about a Gathering, whatever that means.

"HEY! GET YOUR BITTS OVER HERE AND SIT DOWN!" I can hear the grumpy and clearly frustrated voice of Duskwillow echo around the camp and over the loud chatter of happy cats. I've been sitting here next to Ludwig for a few minutes now. The leader called together a meeting, but none of that cats really listened to him. So I guess Duskwillow took charge.

"Thank you," Rabbitstar says with a slight nod to the medicine cat and he steps over to where he was sitting. "Anyway, as you all know, tonight is the Gathering! And I have a few special announcements, which I can tell most you already knew about."

He sits down and everyone automatically sits down and shushes. "Today, we welcome three apprentices into the Warrior community." The old cat lightly swishes his tail forward and the cats that were mentioned step forwards a bit. "Wishingpaw, you will be known as Wishingspirit. Whiskerpaw, you will be known as Whiskerfall." The two girls bow their heads and step backwards towards the crowd again, where the cats cheer their names gleefully.

"Stonepaw, you will be known as Stonetooth."He follows his sisters' lead and heads over beside him and the group cheers for him like they did the other two. "Now I know that it is soon, but we are going to welcome our new friends into the warrior community as well." What? Now? But it's only been a month!

I'm lightly shoved forward with the others of my kind in front of Rabbitstar and the giant rock. "You all will now be considered warriors and officially members of our clan, now and until your end of clan life." That's a long time. What if we just disappear into the human world? What will they do then?

"And now our littler friends. Can our four kits step up here now please?" We back down from the front and three little kittens tumble up, then the fourth joins as well.

"Flamekit," the bright orange one steps up. "You will now be know as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Whiskerfall." She looks a little surprised, but the new warrior steps up and touches noses with the little boy before they both sit back into the crowd. "Featherkit, you will be known as Featherpaw. Your mentor will be Magicwhiskers," Me! Whoa there Rabbitstar. I step up and touch noses with the gray kitten. She happily walks back with me and sits beside me. Her green eyes sparkle and she fluffs up her white striped gray fur.

"Rainykit will be known as Rainypaw. Her mentor will be Rockfeather." Rainypaw's fur is gray, but it kind of looks blue at the same time. I guess that's why his name is RAINYpaw.

The last one to move up there is a little black cat. He's noticeably smaller than his siblings and has a crooked ear. "Brokenkit, you will be known as Brokenpaw. And Whiteshadow will be his mentor." Gilbert touches noses with him and then they go back and sit down. They're like complete polar opposites. Gil's pure white with bright, mischievous eyes, but Brokenpaw's pure white, with a dull look in his brown eyes.

"Applenose and Howlingbranch wish to retire to the Elder's den. We thank you two for the wonderful job you did as mentor, hunters, and defenders of the clan. I wish you live long enough to full-fill any wishes you have made, if they weren't finished already." The two cat sit up a little straighter and I can see a little bit of gray appearing around their muzzles.

"The last announcement I have for you dear cats. The Gathering is tonight and I wish that you won't argue with my choices or feel left out if you aren't picked. I want all of the new warriors to come. Applenose and Howlingbranch as well. Duskwillow and I will go as well. But Rockfeather will stay here because we need someone to help watch over the remainder of the clan. That is all for now. You have until the moon is almost all the way into the sky to do whatever you want." Our leader hops off the rock and gathers his deputy into his den with him.

"I'm super glad I got you to be my mentor! You look super duper fun under all of that grumpiness!" Featherpaw surprise me with that unexpected comment.

"Oh, thanks. I'm sure you'll be a pleasure to train as well," I tell her and smile a bit. She nods happily and skips off to talk to her siblings.

This outta be fun.


	7. Ch 7

_Standing alone now in the empty alley, the cat shook out his fur. There was no sound except a crow cawing overhead, it's small shape alone on a telephone wire. The black cat looked down at the red mass in front of him, then at his equally red paw. He lightly put it on the other cat's unmoving side and then put it bake down on the ground when he was sure she wouldn't be getting back up. Taking a few steps backwards, he took in the scene that he had created. The green eyed calico cat, one of the three that kept the two-leg's town of cats in order, was dead. She was murdered by the young cat under his Master's orders. Her blood was all over the place, in a large puddle under the body, all over the cat, and in small puddles throughout the alley. He really didn't mind it though. Killing her. He hated all three of them, their order, everything about this town. But now he was going to change that and become the highest ranking cat. Just as soon as he got rid of the other two cats, and anyone who got in his way. His thought were interrupted by a gruff voice. "Good work Jay. You are better than expected...Keep removing the rocks from the river's dam, too. Those cats will be flooded out in no time." Jay turns around and looks up at the larger creature, bowing his head a little bit. "Yes Master, sir."_

* * *

Prussia's view

He's so _quiet. _So _calm._ I don't know how he does it. He's hardly said a word for the past week to me, or anyone really. "Brokenkit," I ask him as we walk back from our hunting trip, "why are you so quiet?" He looks up at me through his squirrel that he caught.

"Because I have nothing to say." That's it. Nothing else to follow that up with, he continues walking with the squirrel held high and silently proud.

We get back to the camp and he puts his catch onto the pile and then walks over to where his other siblings are at. I decide to find my sibling.

The meeting we went to was actually pretty boring. There wasn't anything to say except that there were some new warriors here, or an apprentice there. Fishskip informed me that they are a lot more interesting that usually. But I guess there is nothing new. The river has risen a little bit though. It's got the fishing cats worried about the tide in the future, but no one else is really concerned about it.

Anyways, back to the brother hunt. I spot him sitting in the shade, watching Feli run around and try to catch a butterfly. He watches a second one and it lands on his ear. "Weeeest," I call to him and walk over. He turns around and flicks his ear, making the bug fly off.

"What, Gil?" He asks me as I sit down beside him.

"I just wanted to visit my favorite little brother!"

"I'm your _only _little brother."

"That was kind of the point here," I tell him and he shakes his head a little bit. "So are you jealous you don't have a little cat to train?"

He looks over at me and then looks at the Italian. "No. I have that one to watch over. " The light brown cat waves at me.

"Ciao Whiteshadow," he says happily, the orange butterfly has flown away and I can't see it anymore.

"Hallo," I tell him back and then stand up with a yawn. I turn my head over to see Magicwhiskers, and Loudtooth walk over.

"You three are the only ones we haven't told yet," the Brit says. My brother is very interested and tilts his head curiously at what they have to say. "France was attacked by a cat from inside the city. He was taken back with them. So we need to find him."

"They took my brother too!" Alfred says and is walking in place a little frantic.

"Don't worry. We will find them," my brother says and stands up. "The two of you, my brother and I will go get them," he says. I can tell there is a plan going on inside that furry head of his.

"Tomorrow night the four of us will meet up here and just leave..." he tells us a brief summary of what he has planned and then we separate to get ready to sleep for the night.

We will have them found in no time, the four of us.

I hope.


	8. Ch 8

_Another night, another death, another rock removed from the dam of the river. But this death wasn't just any cat. This was one of those clan cats. The clan cats. He hated even the word clan. Cats needed dictatorship, someone who can tell them what to do and make them do it. And Jay was going to be that cat to change everything. He shoved the cat that he had just murdered towards the other one that he was going to deal with eventually. The blond cat's fur fluffed up and his violet eyes got huge. "Francis!" He yelled at the dead one. The clan cat was attached to a wall by a dog leash and collar. He tried to pull against it to get to the unmoving form of 'Francis.' "Father!" He cried out and then backed up when Jay looked at him. "Father? Well this just got more interesting," said the black cat, his brown eyes sparking with amusement. "Master, what is going on? That never happens when ever someone else dies!" Jay looked at the dead cat with mixed emotions of fear and curiosity. The body was disappearing, right there in front of them. It was becoming clearer and clearer before it wasn't there anymore. The two cats looked at each other with the same expression. Shaking out his fur, Jay turned his back onto the captive cat and instead looked at a large brown dog sitting in the corner of the building. "Master, what happened?" The dog flicked a pointed ear and shrugged his black shoulders. "I do not know."_

* * *

_The last thing I saw was the claws of that cat, then I was down on the ground. But here I am now, sitting in my house. I check the date to find that it has indeed changed. So I was really gone, out of this world and into one filled with cats. Blinking, I open up the door of my balcony, to the big view of the Eiffel Tower. I am back home in France, where I was before I was transported to the cat place. So the cat wears off when you die. I have figured out how to do it! Now if I could only tell the others..._

* * *

Canada's view

I just watched this cat murder my father, my guardian, and my last and only hope of getting out of here alive. Then after we watched his lifeless form disappear, he turned to the German Shepard laying in the corner, calling it 'Master'.

I was with the rest of my family, just minding our own business as we took a walk when this little cat and that dog just took us. I was knocked out and so was France before they brought us here. The only part I know about this place is that is is in the basement of an abandoned building. There was a broken stair case and some boarded up windows that let in the only light.

The walls are brick and full of mold on the corner that has nothing in it. I an on the corner beside it, a dog collar around my neck and a matching leash on it. The blue leash was attached the the wall, nailed in. There are a few others like that too, but the collars are empty and just hanging loosely on the different colored leashes. I don't even want to know how these got here or who put them there.

The dog stands up and stretches, then looks at the little cat. When I say little, I mean it. He can't be any older than maybe a few months, maybe a year, already up and running around, killing people and doing whatever the dog tells him to do. It's like he's a slave, but I know there must be some sort of reward. They keep talking about how he will be the next leader of the cats. How they are going to get rid of the 'Three Sisters," and the clan cats, and then reestablish order with themselves as leaders. Apparently, one of the sister cats are already dead and there is panic spreading across the city because of it.

The two climb up the stairs, leaving me alone in the gathering darkness. The light that comes in under the wood planks covering the windows are slowly disappearing and I'm left alone in the pitch black darkness.

It's so creepy down here though. There's possible torture that could have happened, and uncounted murders, too. It just makes me feel all weird and terrified at the same time. With a sigh, I curl up into a little ball with my back pressed against the cold wall and fall asleep rather quickly, hearing the two come back down the stairs.

* * *

Prussia's view

We don't know where they have taken them too. According to what the other two saw, there was a little black cat and a large German Shepard that carried them off after the dog had beaten all four cats in a fight. Must be a tough dog.

That brings us to where we are now: Wandering the streets of the town with our noses in the air and on the ground as we search for any sign of the two we can.

There is a wail coming from the alley up ahead and I can smell blood. Looking at each other, the four of us walk over to the alley to go see what is going on.

There are two Calico cats, one laying on the ground and the other one padding around it. "What's wrong? The hero is here and can help you, Miss!" Alfred asked as we approach the alley.

She looks up and and takes a few steps back. "No, I do not think you can. " Her blue eyes go around all of us but stay on Alfred, since he is apparently our spokesperson now or something.

But that's when I notice all of the red blood covering the cat on the ground and the puddle that is rapidly growing underneath of it. I wasn't the only one that saw it. My brother looks at it with a rather disgusted face. Arthur isn't looking at it, instead looking at Alfred. I can tell he is trying no to look at the other one on the ground. Alfred just looks back up the calico that is alive.  
She sighs and lays beside the dead one that looks like a replica of her. You know, minus the death part and blood.

"Both of my sisters have been murdered just like this in the exact spot, and I fear that I will be next on the list. My name is Crystal, and I am the last one of my family. We have been the cats that have kept peace here in this city since as far as anyone can remember and now I am the last one!" Crystal fluffs up her fur, now wet with her sister's blood.  
"We'll put a stop to this and protect you from whoever is doing this!" Alfred promises.

"Uh, Al," Arthur says and looks at him again. "Are you sure we can do that? We need to find Francis and Matthew."  
The Brit does have a point there.

"I am a here, Artie, I can handle it." Alfred turns his head back to the one laying on the ground. She has her eyes closed and her head resting on her sister's side. "If I am too much of a hassle, I do not wish to come." She looks back up, her eyes resting on mine this time.

"I think we should let her come," I say and then my brother agrees. Arthur offers a sigh and then a nod. "Come on then Crystal," I tell her and she stands up, putting her nose into her sister's fur one last time.

"Someone will bury you soon," she says softly and then looks back up at us. With a dip of her head she takes a few steps towards us. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"I'm Whiteshadow, that's my brother Sharptail, that's Magicwhiskers and then Loudtooth, the 'hero' on the end over there." I tell her how we are Clan cats trying to find our lost members, and she helps us out by giving us advice about how not to get caught by the people. Even when the others tune out to what she is saying, I keep listening. Crystal tells me about her sisters, Ivy, who was murdered first, and then Amber, who was the one in the alley. I tell her about how clan life is and how we aren't really clan members, but cats who just needed a home for a while.

The sun starts to dip over the tall brick buildings that surround us and we sit in a tree in a nearby park to figure out what we are doing next.

"I suggest we head back," Arthur says, but Alfred disagrees, saying we should continue looking throughout the night. I'm personally game for either of the choices, and so is Crystal.

After a short argument between the other three cats, they finally compromise on a plan; We will search around until midnight and then turn around and head back to where Crystal says we can sleep. Then we also decided to split into groups, with Crystal, my brother, and I in one group, the other two in a group as well.

And with that, we separate, one group going into one direction while the other goes into another direction


End file.
